


【宫日】惩 罚

by Loooo_Qu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loooo_Qu/pseuds/Loooo_Qu
Summary: #无插入式#🔞
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 18





	【宫日】惩 罚

“那么你想好了吗？要让日向君他承受什么样的惩罚？”看了正在被木兔安慰的新人一眼然后露出了看上去颇为爽朗的笑颜，明暗修吾这么说着望向了宫侑那边。

硬要他来说的话这位队长其实觉得提出这个游戏本身对于日向就有些不公平，队里的前辈这几年都没有白费，加上小个子在臂长上的劣势，怎么说，这场游戏在最开始那位就必输无疑。  
不过这种不公平的游戏也算是BJ对待新人的惯例，每年的新选手都会在迎新时经历类似的事情，然后在第二年获得欺负后辈的权利。

站在一旁摸着下巴，说实话宫侑想不到什么惩罚的办法。去年的自己经受的是灌酒的酷刑，不过很显然，这对那家伙并没有像对自己那么大的威力。  
不过机不可失失不再来，就算想破头也要把这次机会利用完善。仔细回顾了一圈和自家双胞胎兄弟胡闹时常用的伎俩，似乎是想到了方案，宫侑冲着木兔挥手：  
“你知不知道小翔阳有没有痒痒肉？”

早在日向正式入队之前就听说过对方有一个相当有钱的赞助商，本来还以为是那人在巴西那边认识的富豪，当真正见到的时候却发现事情彻底出乎了宫侑的预料。  
没有过多的交往却不可能会忘掉，对于他们这一代的排球人来说都相当熟悉的面庞。

“我记得你是猫猫的二传对吧？”观望着那人带着几个工作人员布置惩罚场地，克制住想要进去看看的好奇，宫侑抬手向对方示意。  
印象中的那人似乎总是提不起劲，仅在游戏、赛场或者有关日向的事情上会提起些许兴趣，一副懒散家猫的模样。  
他实在想不到对方为什么会乐意帮自己这个忙。

听到问题停下了手里的事情，孤爪研磨在门口站定：“那已经是很久以前的事情了，大可不必提起。”  
“是吗？那我们换个话题。这次的惩罚游戏为什么会吸引你的注意？”

“嗯…”  
“因为明暗先生问了我能不能出一份力。”随手摸出手机给对方看上面的短信，犹豫了两秒又加上了一句，“而且这看上去会很有趣。”  
————狩猎状态的野猫睁开了眼睛。

等那人总算准备完了东西带着相当微妙的表情离去时已经快半天过去，收起心中的那一点点忐忑和几位前辈打了声招呼，然后就冲着新布置的房间推门入内。  
率先映入眼帘的是一套杂七杂八可以称得上是刑 具的设备，也不知道那人到底是从哪里找到的这么多奇怪的东西。似乎已经提前换过灯泡，房间里的光线不亮泛着些许昏黄，放在墙角的音响里有柔和的音乐流淌————原本普普通通的房间被这么一弄搞出了些许氛围，搞得原本算是个厚脸皮的宫侑也不觉有些脸上发烧。

房间的中央摆着的是一张类似妇科诊疗台的床，被绑在上面只留下了一条内裤的则是他的目标。  
从对于凑热闹这种事乐此不疲的木兔那里了解到佐久早也不知是从哪里听说搔痒可能会引起失禁的情况硬逼着人灌了肠，那张平日里总是充满活力的脸上现在是欲哭无泪的表情。  
“侑前辈，”那人这么说着转过脸去，声音透着微微的颤抖似乎正在害怕，“请给我个痛快吧。”

【分明知道“惩罚”是不可能痛快结束的事情】  
甚至有些怜悯地望着台上的家伙，宫侑嘴里说着安慰的话语，然后手就冲着桌上的那堆刑具探去。  
动画片里偶尔也会有这样的场景，比如拿着羽毛去挠对方的脚心。不过现实和故事里还是有一定的差距，比如物品种类的多样性。

长期的练习然后日向的手上有着早已成型的薄茧，本以为那会替对方挡下些许的刺激，只是宫侑似乎小看了对方的敏感性。  
有着毛绒头部的物件划过那人修长的脖颈落至小巧的锁骨和胸膛，长期的暴晒在对方的皮肤上留下了极大的色差，那圈分割在日向的身上显得相当明显。  
光滑的腹部是那人的弱点，每一次的触碰都伴随着小腹的收缩和条件反射的躲闪，躺在那里日向紧咬着嘴唇，似乎稍不注意笑声就会伴着呻吟一起倾泻而出。

其实最初的痒感并没有那么强烈只是不太舒服，只是随着宫侑动作的加大一阵阵的痒顺着敏感的神经末梢传到了大脑,似乎信息在一瞬间在体内炸响，等反应过来的时候日向只觉得自己现在全身上下能动的地方都在动,从头到腰再一直到小脚趾.可是手腕脚腕处的四条简单的绳索让他所有的动作都变成徒劳。  
逃脱不了的感觉相当糟糕，本来还妄想着祈求解脱但在看到自家前辈脸上兴致勃勃的表情后就意识到了不妙。

惩罚继续的过程中就像是在刻意折磨他一般身体变得比以往的任何时候都要敏感，从第一声大笑传出开始事态就变得有些无法控制，几乎快要断气的笑声和偶尔呛到的咳嗽，慢慢的身上都闹得有些发烫。  
头脑晕晕乎乎的神志正在脱离大脑，然后猝不及防地，日向感觉到了异样。

全身的敏感带在那一瞬间似乎都在随着心跳颤动，紧接着唯一被布料遮蔽的部位开始了胀痛。

【搔痒会起生理反应】这件事佐久早在帮他灌肠的时候也有提到，只是回顾对方之前的敏感和洁癖就没有在意，现在别的不说，对于那人在开始前对自己的“酷刑”日向现在充满了感激。  
否则怕是在刚开始自己就会失禁。

“侑前辈等等……”嘴张了几次还是没勇气说出自己目前的某些境遇，最后只能咬紧嘴唇任凭眼泪翻滚个不停。

在小不点的声音低下去的时候就意识到了不对劲，拼命地挣扎和躲闪的眼神似乎都在说明他正在遭遇某些事情。  
摸不清状况只是很明显不能让自家攻手一个不小心伤了手，扔下手里的东西就去帮人解开手腕的束缚，然后来不及反应那个小小的身影伸出手臂将他往下一扯，就像是抓住了救命稻草一样将他搂紧。  
一瞬间的恍惚和震惊，然后宫侑就清晰地感受到了顶在自己小腹的东西。

紧贴在一起的肌肤的滚烫、回荡在耳边清晰的心跳、喷洒在自己胸膛上的呼吸、贴在怀里软绵绵没有一点力气的青年以及无法忽视的硬挺。  
成年人宫侑，正在经历人生的一大危机。

“喂，小翔阳…”挣扎着想要撑起身体，这种距离不管怎么说都容易让人做出没有理性的事情，只是那人死死贴住了他的身体似乎是不想让他看到自己现在的窘境。  
“一会儿就好，我就是有点累……”明明声音都夹杂着喘息，“没关系…”  
“……我已经知道发生什么事情了。”说实话目前的情况对宫侑来说也并不友好，怀里的家伙不停地扭动摩擦着他在这时也相当敏感的神经，几乎是咬牙切齿地说出了这句话，然后满意地感觉到日向在一瞬间没了动静。

“怎么样，能自己解决吗？”  
趁他们还没有过来看戏的打算。

浑身瘫软无力，日向挣扎了半天只能倒在那里用手臂遮住眼睛，嘶哑着声音吐出一句：“在那之前，先…先休息。”

休息？  
要是真休息了等前辈们进来还不知道会做什么反应，没以为是他干了什么不得了的事情就算幸运。

稍作犹豫，伸手搂上对方的后背，在刚才的惩罚中那人的背上已经湿了一片，脊柱的弧度泛着水光。  
【真够糟糕的啊，小翔阳。】  
“嘘——我来帮你。”

迷离之际突然入耳的声音让日向一时间觉得自己只是恍惚而已，等那人大力搂在他的腰上手指探向那处布料才意识到目前的情况。  
“等等…侑前辈？”慌乱地撑起身体不过目前相当绵软的身体做不出任何反抗的行为，双脚又没有脱离被束缚的命运，只能眼睁睁看着仅剩的似乎特地准备的侧开式衣物被扯掉，扔在了一旁的桌上。  
咧开捆绑的双脚，那具身躯现在一览无余。

温热的双手握住自己的下体时几乎是条件反射地弓起上身，低头就能对上那对眸子里玩味的目光。  
年轻的二传试探了两下然后开始动作，这还是除了替自己外宫侑第一次处理这种情况。

触摸着别人器物的感觉相当奇妙，知道对方会是什么感想，尽管自己感觉不到就算光看那人的表情似乎也能体会到。青年的呼吸随着触碰进一步加速，勉强撑起的上半身颤抖着保持直立，在这种时候一旦躺下怕是短时间内再没办法坐起。  
浑身瘫软但同时又觉得似乎差了点什么东西，手指胡乱抓着最后抓到的是宫侑的外衣，也来不及细想就扳了人的下巴，下一秒就吻了上去。

原本只是发泄情绪的亲吻从那人扶着自己的脖子再次贴上来的瞬间开始这一切就不再是他能掌控的事情，试探性的触碰过后是几乎要将他吞噬的熟悉气息。  
滑腻湿润的舌尖在他口腔里轻轻舔舐，稍不留心就会被抓住肆意攻城掠地，可要真去反抗得到的也只是别样的刺激。  
舌尖酥麻口腔内的空气迅速被对方吸取，嘴唇在互相的轻咬中染上桃红。红晕漫上脸颊，大脑渐渐无法思考任何事情，能体会到的只有口腔中的柔软以及腰上强有力的手臂。

一手抱着日向另一只手却没有忘记手中的事情，裤子被撑得有了凸起，现在的状况越来越脱离预计。  
失态，这简直太失态了。  
不过也许就像经常有人说的那样，自己完全不适合考虑影响之类的玩意。

上衣被对方扯得勒在脖颈却并没有在意，过速的心跳在逼着他做出决定。

————于是金属碰撞的声音响起。

在看清对方在做什么后日向就是一个激灵。  
“等等，侑前辈？”不清楚会发生什么这让他相当没有安全感，加上那个从尺寸上相当过人的东西，日向近乎窒息。

“我不会进去的，你放心。”压抑了情绪、带着明显嘶哑的嗓音，然后向着人轻轻压了过去。  
滚烫的器物贴紧带来的是与手指完全不同的刺激，粘腻的液体连出暧昧的细丝，耳朵里是清晰的心跳和脑袋紧贴融合在一起的喘息。  
小家伙的牙印很快就落在了宫侑的肩头，而他也回应给了对方脖颈上的红色痕迹，是几乎要把人吞尽腹中的力气却又透着小心翼翼，静静听着就在耳边的低声呻吟。

然后也不知是谁先到达了极限，弓起身体互相攀附的手臂，以及倾泻而出的液体。

一瞬间的寂静，只有喘息和音响里的音乐声音，浑身乏力。  
伸手搓了一把日向汗湿的发帘，趴在对身上渐渐平稳了呼吸，而后宫侑放松了身体。

【惩罚结束。】  
END.


End file.
